greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo Tribe
: "Nok"- Indigo History Origins The Indigo Tribe was a mysterious group that had formed and harnessed the power of compassion from the Emotional Spectrum. At this time, they were led by a woman known as Indigo. It did not take part in the War of Light though its existence was known to a few who sought to find them which included Scar who wished to destroy them and the Blue Lantern Corps who wished to ally with the Indigo Tribe. The members of this corps came across a battle between a Green Lantern and a Sinestro Corpsmen in Space Sector 3544. The Green Lantern had been gravely injured and the leader of the Indigo Tribe used her light of compassion to put him out of his misery by killing him due to the extent of his injuries. When the Sinestro Corpsmen attacked, Indigo used her light to absorb the yellow energy and fired it back by creating a monstrous construct that scared her opponent away. The Blackest Night When the Blackest Night Prophecy came to pass, it was then that the Indigo Tribe began to act. This saw their leader Indigo arrive on Earth where she assisted the superheroes of the world against the Black Lantern Corps. She later took Hal Jordan against his wishes by taking him from Earth to Zamaron through a spatial leap during a fight between the Star Sapphire Corps and a group from the Sinestro Corps. The battle between the two corps ended when Black Lantern Power Rings descended on Zamaron and ruptured the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. The leader of the Indigo Tribe later took Sinestro, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris to Korugar in order to secure Sinestro's place as the leader of the Sinestro Corps by him fighting against Mongul II. After his success, Indigo-1 aided her comrades in fighting off Black Lantern Abin Sur and Arin Sur. At the same time, Munk of the Indigo Tribe was sent to Oa to aid the Green Lantern Corps in a massive assault on their world by the Black Lantern Corps. Through his power, he was able to sever the ties the Black Lanterns had to their rings thus providing the defenders on Oa with some means of fighting the undead entities. Indigo later managed to bring together Atrocitus and Larfleeze; the remaining leaders of the two other corps in order to bring back the White Light to fight off Nekron. Indigo managed to use her powers to transport to Ryut in Space Sector 0666 where she learnt by channeling of a Black Lantern Power Ring that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been sent to Earth at Coast City. Travelling there with her comrades, she combined the lights of the different corps to fight Nekron but this simply energised him further. Using his new power, he turned numerous other reborn superheroes into Black Lanterns as part of his plans to expose the Guardians of the Universe's greatest secret buried beneath the earth. After Nekron's defeat, the Indigo Tribe took in Black Hand as their prisoner. Equipment *Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery *Indigo Lantern Power Staff Weapons *Indigo Lantern Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes *The Indigo Tribe's oath, seems to mention Abin Sur, who was mentioned to be Indigo-1's "savior". *The oath is in an unknown foreign dialect that apparently even the Guardians have not encountered, as the Power Rings have been shown unable to translate it. *"Nok", a common saying of the Indigo Tribe, means "may compassion guide you". Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Indigo_Lantern_Corps *http://www.comicvine.com/indigo-tribe/65-50746/